Christmas
by Bosco-Loves-Me
Summary: The 500 gang goes at it again, but this time on Christmas


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but we all have dreams right?  
  
The 500 gang is at it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angy, Malinda, Joey, Jana and AJ where all sitting in AJ's car. It wasn't on of course so they where freezing their asses off.  
  
"Why can't we turn on the car?" Jana asked teeth chattering.  
  
"Cause then he'll think something's up!" Angy said.  
  
Truth was, she was cold too.  
  
"He'll think something's up with a car running in the middle of New York City, when it's snowing?"  
  
Malinda just reached over and started the car; AJ never listened to anyone but Angy.  
  
Angy gave in, maybe he wouldn't notice.  
  
Sure enough he came out, got in his car and left. AJ was picked to drive and she followed him.  
  
"Don't get to close now! Watch out for the curb! IT'S A RED LIGHT!!!!" Angy kept telling AJ how to drive, and it was pissing her off.  
  
"Look, I know how to drive! So step off okay?"  
  
They followed him three cars behind, good thing all those cars where going the same way.  
  
He pulled into a parking lot, got out and went inside.  
  
"Alright, get out!" Joey yelled from the backseat.  
  
They all piled out of the car and AJ popped the trunk, there was a whole bunch of guns, knives, and things like that.  
  
"Where the hell did you get so many guns?" Ally asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I know half of the police department!" AJ said shrugging.  
  
"Know? Like what? Their names?" Jana asked looking around.  
  
"Let's just say, I'm another line on their bed posts!"  
  
"I'm so proud!" Angy said wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"Can we go in now?" Jana, Joey, Ally and Malinda asked in unison.  
  
They all grabbed something they liked and went inside.  
  
~In the elevator~  
  
"How do we know he's alone?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, he went in alone!" Angy said crossing her fingers hoping she was right.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"True, but we can at least hope!" Ally answered.  
  
The elevator beeped and they all stepped out, like a scene from the Matrix or something. They walked up to the door and knocked, AJ being paranoid put her hand over the peephole.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Angy asked confused.  
  
"I saw it on TV once!"  
  
"Coming!" they heard from inside.  
  
They all got in position, and waited. He opened the door and they all rushed him.  
  
"Not you people again!" Bosco moaned as he was being tied to a chair.  
  
"Yes us again!" Angy said mocking him.  
  
"But I just got the last of the broken glass outta my hair from last time!"  
  
After tying him to the chair they all stood there, thinking about what to do next. AJ was looking around, when she saw something in the kitchen.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"How can you think of food?" Jana asked.  
  
"Cause I'm hungry?"  
  
"What's he got in there?" Angy asked distracted.  
  
"Like a whole Christmas spread!" AJ said eating everything in sight.  
  
Jana wasn't hungry so she was in the living room, while everyone else went to eat something.  
  
"Christmas isn't until tomorrow!" Bosco yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up!" Jana said back handing him.  
  
Ally went back into the living room.  
  
"Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"I ate what I wanted!" she shrugged and sat down.  
  
Soon they all went back into the living room.  
  
"What can I do to you to cause pain?" Angy said pacing.  
  
"Must you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"It's an angst story you idiot! Of course!"  
  
Angy pulled out a pocketknife; she was picking her nails with it. AJ was looking out the window.  
  
"AJ what are you doing?" Ally asked.  
  
"Waiting!"  
  
"For what?" Malinda asked.  
  
"Santa!"  
  
"Santa clause isn't real you freak, and even if he was you'd get coal!" Angy said laughing.  
  
"Hey Ang, you suck!"  
  
Everyone looked at AJ, unless she had road rage she didn't even say 'darn'.  
  
"What?" AJ said turning away from the window.  
  
There was a mumble of 'nothing' all around the room. When they all turned back to face Bosco, he was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ally asked.  
  
"Santa isn't real?" Bosco asked like a scared little child.  
  
Everyone looked at Angy.  
  
"Great work!" AJ said smugly.  
  
Angy didn't know what to do so she stabbed him with the pocketknife.  
  
"That's just great, now he's crying for real!" Joey said getting excited.  
  
Joey picked up a six-shooter gun.  
  
"Remember don't kill him!" Jana said.  
  
Joey walked over to Bosco with it and put it to his head, Angy started sweating.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Bosco asked.  
  
Joey spun the chamber and pulled the trigger.  
  
'Click'  
  
"Ever play Russian roulette?" she asked laughing evilly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You just did!"  
  
Then she smacked him up side the head with it.  
  
"Alright, my turn!" Malinda said pushing her way through everyone else.  
  
"Have at him girl!" AJ said still sitting at the window.  
  
Malinda looked around and found a CD case, everyone looked at her funny but didn't stop her. She walked over to him and snapped it in two, taking the sharp pointy plastic, she shoved it through his hand.  
  
"Oooooooo, that's what that was for!" Ally said amazed.  
  
Everyone had already had their turn, everyone except AJ. She was still waiting for Santa.  
  
"Hey AJ, your turn!" Angy called.  
  
AJ still looked out the window.  
  
"Alright fine then, I get her turn!"  
  
"You went first, you can't have her turn as well!" Joey whined.  
  
"Good then I get it!" Ally said happily.  
  
"You just HAD your turn!"  
  
"Someone has to take her turn!" Malinda reasoned.  
  
They all stood there, they looked at AJ and walked over to her.  
  
"AJ, who do you want to have your turn?" Angy asked smiling.  
  
"Santa!" AJ answered.  
  
"Yeah, how about someone real?"  
  
"Nooooooo, you idiot! Santa!" she screamed pointing out the window.  
  
They all went over to look knocking AJ out of the way. After pouting she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"There's no Santa!" Malinda reminded everyone.  
  
They all turned around and AJ was coming into the living room.  
  
"Well, who's taking your turn?" Ally asked pissed she fell for 'Santa'.  
  
"I am!"  
  
AJ turned around and shoved a turkey bone into his....well...Little Bosco.  
  
"Oh, I never would've thought to put that there!" Joey said happily.  
  
"That's gotta hurt!" Angy said wincing.  
  
"Yeah....It does!" Bosco moaned.  
  
"Well there I took my turn!" AJ said walked back over to the window.  
  
"So? Now what?" Malinda asked.  
  
~The next day, Christmas~  
  
All the girls woke up, they slept pretty damn well. Except Bosco wouldn't shut up, so they shut him up. All the girls stared at their 'tree'; they had fun last night they should do it again.  
  
They only shut Bosco up by tying him up with Christmas lights. After tying him up they put ornaments on him, now that's the kinda tree I'd want!!  
  
TBC....next year 


End file.
